


Раненый

by Kehlen



Series: Выздоровление [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Javert Survives, Alternate Universe - Valjean lives, Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kehlen/pseuds/Kehlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жавер не погибает в Сене, но его жизнь заканчивается в тот день. Может ли он быть спасён, и обрести новое место в жизни и цель? Может быть, в этом ему поможет его... враг?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раненый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wounded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222660) by [Yamx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx). 



> Примечание: В книге Мариус изучал право, но так ни к чему его не применил, а переквалифицировался в переводчики. Поэтому в этой истории его профессией всегда была медицина.
> 
> Дисклеймер: Приносим извинения господину Гюго за любовное хулиганство и неуважение в отношении его _magnum opus_.

Козетта вскрикнула. Она прижалась к стене, окружённая тремя негодяями, которые бесстыдно глазели на неё, и хотели отнять у неё нечто большее, чем кошелёк. Она попыталась выставить вперёд корзинку, чтобы отгородиться от них, но они вырвали её у неё из рук и швырнули в мокрый снег возле входа в переулок. Подонки подходили всё ближе и ближе, и она уже чувствовала вонючее дыхание самого высокого из них, смесь чеснока и дешёвого винного перегара. Его рука потянулась к её блузе, его дружки заржали над её страхом...

Внезапно глаза негодяя остекленели и он рухнул, как подкошенный, к её ногам. За ним стоял высокий мужчина со стальными серыми глазами, держа в руке что-то похожее на отломанную ножку стола, подобранную им в мусоре, устилавшем переулок.

Остальные два бандита повернулись к нападавшему. Тот, что был слева от неё, коротышка с чёрными волосами, выхватил нож и ударил им выского незнакомца. На секунду Козетте показалось, что она увидела, как тот вздрогнул, но затем его самодельная дубинка ударила негодяя по предплечью с такой силой, что Козетта была уверена, что слишит, как сломались кости; затем мужчина ударил его кулаком в лицо. Из носа негодяя брызнула кровь. С криком боли он повернулся и бросился бежать.

Незнакомец двинулся на третьего бандита, улыбаясь почти беззаботной улыбкой. — Ну что, друг, — сказал он приятным тоном, — ты извинишься перед дамой, или …? — Он приподнял дубинку.

Бандит очевидно не хотел разделить участь своих компаньонов. — Извините меня, мадам! — он изобразил лёгкий поклон Козетте. — Мне очень, очень жаль!

Высокий мужчина усмехнулся, и что-то в выражении его лица напомнило Козетте волчий оскал. — Убирайся. И впредь дважды подумай, прежде чем приставать к беззащитным молодым женщинам.

Не поднимая головы, бандит развернулся и убежал.

Козетта глубоко и с облегчением вздохнула. Только сейчас она смогла внимательно рассмотреть своего спасителя. Он был высок и широкоплеч, с длинными чёрными волосами, связанными потрёпанной лентой, которая когда-то была бархатной. Одет он был в чёрные штаны, сапоги и рубашку, которые были явно недостаточно тёплыми для стоявшей на улице зимы. Одежда была порвана в нескольких местах и давно нуждалась в стирке.

— Месье, спасибо, спасибо вам! — пробормотала Козетта, осторожно обходя лежащего без сознания бандита. Одна мысль о том, что сделали бы с ней эти люди, если бы не вмешательство незнакомца, заставила её задрожать. — Я перед вами в долгу... Я...

Бросив дубинку, мужчина повернулся к ней и поклонился. — Вы ничего мне не должны, мадам. Долг каждого приличного мужчины — защищать тех, кто... — Он опять вздрогнул.

Опустив взгляд, Козетта поняла, что правая сторона его рубашки, которую до того ей не было видно, была пропитана кровью. Мужчина прижимал руку к боку, и между пальцами у него сочилась кровь.

— Месье! Вы ранены!

— Пустяки. Это всего лишь царапина.

— Мой муж вам поможет. Он — доктор.

— В этом нет необходимости, — настаивал мужчина, но Козетта заметила, как он побледнел, несмотря на свою смуглую кожу.

— Пожалуйста, — снова начала она, угадав за отказом упрямую гордость. — Я... — она посмотрела на него со всей простотой, на которую была способна. — Я надеялась, что вы проводите меня домой в любом случае. Остальные двое могут быть где-то поблизости.

Он вежливо поклонился ей, и кровотечение из раны усилилось. — Улицы небезопасны, мадам, особенно для молодой леди. Я провожу вас домой. — Поколебавшись немного, он добавил: — И если ваш муж будет так любезен и взглянет на порез...

Козетта быстро кивнула. Незнакомец подал ей руку, и она оперлась на неё, беспокоясь больше о его равновесии, чем о своём собственном. Они медленно побрели по заснеженным улицам.

*****

По дороге они почти не разговаривали. Козетта старалась помочь мужчине и смотрела по сторонам на случай, если опять появятся бандиты, а её спаситель изо всех сил пытался держаться прямо и идти ровными шагами. Когда они достигли крутого крыльца её дома, Козетта почувствовала, что силы его на исходе. Он сгорбился и с трудом переставлял ноги. Она была не уверена, что сможет одна завести его внутрь. К своему облегчению, в этот момент она заметила в окне лицо своего отца. — Папа, папа, иди сюда скорее! — закричала она.

Несколько секунд спустя передняя дверь отворилась и в проёме показался её отец. Одним взглядом он охватил её растрёпанный вид, обессиленного незнакомца и кровь. — Боже мой, Козетта, что случилось? — воскликнул он, сбегая по ступенькам.

— На меня напали. Они хотели... — она сглотнула и временно запретила себе думать о страхе. — Этот джентльмен спас меня, но его ранили. Мариус должен... — Козетта внезапно поняла, что её спаситель поднял голову при звуках её отцовского голоса. Он выпрямился и отпустил её руку, и теперь не мигая смотрел на её отца. — Вы!

Её отец смотрел на него в ответ в равной мере удивлённо и не веря своим глазам. — Жавер, — прошептал он.

— _Вы_ инспектор Жавер? — Козетта была в недоумении. Это был человек, который охотился за ними всё её детство, человек, о котором её отец говорил только шепотом... и которого раньше она никогда не встречала.

Мужчина обратил на неё яростный взгляд своих серых глаз: — Бывший. — Он слегка ей поклонился, коротко кивнул её отцу и пошёл прочь.

— Подождите! Ваша рана... мой муж...

— Жавер, пожалуйста, не нужно уходить.

Мужчина обернулся и посмотрел её отцу прямо в глаза: — Чего мне не нужно, Вальжан, так это ни вашей жалости, ни вашей благотворительности. — Он развернулся и захромал прочь так быстро, как только мог.

Не пройдя и дюжины шагов, Жавер свалился.

*****

Он пришёл в себя в мягкой, чистой постели. Это было настолько неожиданно, что он попытался вскочить, но резкая боль в боку заставила его упасть обратно. Посмотрев на себя, он обнаружил на себе крахмальную ночную сорочку, которая была ему слегка маловата, и толстую пару шерстяных носков. Вокруг груди у него была повязка. Кровотечение, казалось, остановилось. Осмотрев комнату, он увидел ночной столик с тазом для умывания и кувшином воды, зарешеченное окно, выходившее в сад, комод с зеркалом и два стула. Его собственная одежда лежала на стуле. Кто-то выстирал её и починил. В дальнем углу комнаты была дверь. С кровати не было видно, была ли она заперта.

К нему медленно вернулась память. Он услышал крик женщины в переулке и чисто инстинктивно пришёл к ней на помощь, был ранен, она отвела его к своему мужу и... Вальжан! Женщина оказалась приёмной дочерью Вальжана, Козеттой. И её муж, Мариус... Жавер помнил ночь восстания и раненого, которого он помог Вальжану доставить до дома... Мариуса Понмерси. Жавер вздохнул. Исключительно замечательно. И снова он угодил в самый центр жизни Жана Вальжана. В то самое место, из которого он так сильно старался убежать.

Убежать — да, это был единственный выход. Очень медленно он сел, спустил ноги с кровати и замер, пережидая головокружение. Не обращая внимания на боль в боку, он потянулся за штанами, которые были ещё слегка влажными, и понял, что никак не сможет наклониться, чтобы надеть ни их, ни сапоги.

Но неважно. Он не мог здесь оставаться. Очень медленно, держась рукой за спинку кровати для равновеся, он встал, сделал шаг к двери, затем ещё один. На третьем шаге его одолело головокружение и он упал, уронив на себя ночной столик и разлив повсюду воду. Таз упал на пол и разбился на сотню кусков.

Жавер тихо выругался. Несколько секунд спустя он услышал тяжёлые шаги, спешившие к двери, которая распахнулась перед Вальжаном, остановившемся на пороге, смотря на него со смесью замешательства, гнева и веселья.

— Жавер... — вздохнул он. — Поверьте профессионалу: вы не в состоянии убежать.

Жавер уставился на него в бессильной ярости.

Вальжан осторожно переступил через осколки фарфора и присел рядом с Жавером. Он отодвинул в сторону ночной столик и осмотрел раненого. — Вы разбередили рану? — спросил он сухо.

Жавер обдумал вопрос. Он не считал нужным показывать слабость врагам, но решил, что нет смысла притворяться сильным, лёжа в луже на полу под предметом мебели. — Кажется, опять пошла кровь, — признал он.

Вальжан взодхнул и положил руку ему под голову. — Мне придётся вас поднять. Я понимаю, что вы этого не хотите. Извините, но мне нет до этого дела. Мы оба знаем, что вы не в состоянии сопротивляться. Так что сделайте нам обоим одолжение и не шевелитесь.

Как ни хотелось Жаверу этого признавать, Вальжан был очевидно прав. Он только навредил бы себе сопротивлением. Смирившись, он отвернулся от Вальжана и уставился в окно, изо всех сил стараясь не думать о том, что происходит. С удивительной мягостью Вальжан поднял его и отнёс обратно в кровать. Он осторожно опустил его на неё и накрыл одеялом. — Вы весь мокрый. Я принесу новую ночную сорочку.

— Я не стану перед вами переодеваться! — яростно воскликнул Жавер.

Вальжан приподнял одну из бровей: — А кто, как вы думаете, переодевал вас в прошлый раз?

Жавер захлопнул рот и, к своему ужасу, почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — просто сказал Вальжан и вышел из комнаты.

Жавер уставился в потолок. Происходило нечто совершенно невероятное. Он лежал здесь, слабее кутёнка, и о нём заботились трое людей, у каждого из которых было достаточно причин, чтобы его ненавидеть. Он вздохнул. Мир Жана Вальжана. Именно поэтому я и хотел убежать из него.

Вальжан вернулся через несколько минут. Он принёс новую сорочку, бинты и метлу. Сметя большинство обломков на сторону, он подошёл к кровати. — Ну, — сказал он, — давайте покончим с этим.

— Нет. — Жавер отказывался пережить ещё одно унижение в руках этого человека.

— Жавер. Вы ранены. У вас может быть кровотечение. Вы весь мокрый. Вы даже дрожите.

Чёрт, он был прав. Только когда Вальжан сказал это, Жавер заметил, что по спине у него пробегала дрожь, а на лбу выступил холодный пот.

— Пожалуйста, — мягко сказал Вальжан. — Вы спасли мою дочь. Пожалуйста, позвольте помочь вам.

Жавер хотел заметить, что не он начал всё это «спасение друг друга и людей, важных друг для друга», но его зубы стучали слишком сильно. Он с трудом сел и поднял вверх руки.

Вальжан быстро и бережно снял с него мокрую сорочку и проверил повязку. — Кажется, кровь уже снова остановилась. Мариус потом взглянет, когда вернётся с обхода в Сен-Мишель.

— Об-обхода? — спросил Жавер, всё ещё стуча зубами. Несмотря на своё сопротивление, он был рад сухой и тёплой сорочке, протянутой ему Вальжаном.

— Да, — объяснил Вальжан, доставая из тумбочки ещё одно одеяло и накрывая им Жавера.

— Мой зять — доктор, как вы, наверное, уже догадались. Он старается посещать как можно больше лежачих домов на дому. Мы принимаем сюда только самых тяжёлых и тех, за кем некому ухаживать...

Оба замолчали, чувствуя, как между ними тяжело повисли последние слова Вальжана. После неуютной паузы Вальжан продолжил: — Это его клиника — Благотворительный госпиталь. Мы с Козеттой помогаем ему управлять ею. Наверное нам всем захотелось сделать что-то полезное после опустошения, вызванного восстанием.

Жавер бросил на него взгляд, ясно говоривший, что у него оставались ещё вопросы, но пока он слишком замёрз и голова его слишком сильно плыла, чтобы на них сосредоточиться.

— Я принесу вам чаю, — сказал Вальжан. — Мариус должен вот-вот вернуться. — Он остановился в дверях и строго посмотрел на Жавера: — Оставайтесь на месте.

Жавер вздохнул и откинулся на подушки. Вальжан был прав. Он был не в состоянии бежать. По крайней мере, пока.

*****

Когда он проснулся в следующий раз, рядом с ним был сам Мариус. — Ах, месье, хорошо, что вы очнулись! — воскликнул он. — У вас небольшая лихорадка, ничего серьёзного. Но я настаиваю, чтобы вы не пытались уйти, пока я вам этого не разрешу.

Жавер открыл рот, чтобы протестовать, но Мариус перебил его.

— Месье, вы спасли и мою жизнь, и жизнь моей жены — на самом деле, вы спасли и её, и моего свёкра от участей хуже смерти. Поэтому я могу вас заверить, что я вам бесконечно благодарен. Тем не менее, как доктор, нравится вам это или нет, я принёс клятву делать всё возможное, чтобы излечить своих пациентов. Если вы не дадите мне слова слушаться моих предписаний, то... — он кивнул на свисавшие с кровати ремни.

Жавер был взбешён и унижен, но он понимал, что молодой человек всего лишь выполняет свой долг. Он мог отнестись к этому с уважением. Жавер кивнул. — Если вы дадите мне слово не задерживать меня здесь дольше, чем нужно.

— Конечно, нет. — Мариус сжал его руку. — Отдыхайте, месье. Я проверил вашу рану, с ней всё в порядке, но вы всё ещё слабы и я не хочу, чтобы у вас усилилась лихорадка. Позже Козетта принесёт вам поесть. — Он встал и направился к двери. — Или вам ещё что-то нужно, месье?

Жавер покачал головой. Он чувствовал, что у него закрываются глаза.

— Тогда отдыхайте. Я загляну к вам позже.

*****

Когда Мариус спустился на кухню, и Вальжан, и Козетта вскочили на ноги. — Ну, как он?

Мариус пожал плечами: — Рана глубокая, но со временем затянется, и лихорадка не очень сильная. Но...

— Но? — подтолкнула его Козетта. Хотя она и знала, что именно Жавер преследовал её и её отца много лет, сейчас она видела в нём только человека, который спас её в том проулке.

Мариус обратился к Вальжану. — Вы внимательного его рассмотрели, когда мы его обмывали и бинтовали?

— Не внимательнее, чем было необходимо. Я знаю, что он бы этого категорически не хотел.

Мариус вздохнул. — Он, ну сказать «умирает от голода» было бы преувеличением, но точно сильно истощён. Как если бы он почти ничего не ел...

— Восемь месяцев? — догадался Вальжан, напомнив им всем о той страшной ночи, когда были разбиты баррикады.

— Именно.

Вальжан вздохнул. — Возможно, слухи о его смерти были не так сильно преувеличены, как нам показалось, когда мы его увидели.

Козетта поднялась и занялась готовкой. — Как долго он пробудет у нас? — Она разбила в кастрюлю несколько яиц.

— Он общал слушаться врачебных предписаний и оставаться у нас до тех пор, пока я не разрешу ему уйти, но также взял с меня слово не задерживать его дольше, чем нужно. Так что... я бы сказал, несколько недель.

— Ну что же, этого времени вполне достаточно, чтобы его подкормить. — Она повернулась к мужу. — Он обещал следовать врачебным предписаниям?

Мариус кивнул.

— Ты _предписал_ ему есть шесть раз в день, не так ли?

Мариус улыбнулся и поцеловал её в лоб. — Любимая моя, такая заботливая, — и добавил:  — Да, разумеется. — Она взяла поднос с супом и начала подниматься по лестнице.

Мариус остался с Вальжаном. — Месье, вы уверены, что хотите этого? Я могу направить его к своему коллеге, я...

— Господин доктор, я абслютно уверен. То, что этот человек сделал со мной, он делал ради долга. То же, что он сделал _для_ меня, и для вас, и сегодня для Козетты... Мы должны ему больше, чем он когда-либо согласится от нас принять.

Мариус кивнул. — Я должен снова пойти проведать месье Ригеля. Он угасает, и я обещал его жене зайти ещё раз до вечера. Меня может не быть довольно долго — пошлите за мной, если я буду нужен. Большинство наших домашних больных должны себя нормально чувствовать этой ночью, но я должен знать, если у господина Жавера усилится лихорадка.

Вальжан кивнул: — Мы присмотрим за ним. — Когда Мариус ушёл, он взял нож и стал резать морковь. Со столькими едоками в доме Козетте всегда была нужна помощь в простых кухонных делах, да и до ужина оставалось всего два часа.

*****

Жавер смотрел вслед уходящей Козетте, которая уносила пустой поднос. Он был смущён — руки его так сильно дрожали от боли и лихорадки, что он не мог нормально держать ложку, и она только что накормила его, как младенца. Странно, но ей удалось сделать это так естественно и легко, что Жавер только сейчас понял, как это было унизительно. Может быть лихорадка путала его мысли сильнее, чем ему казалось ранее. Он со вздохом откинулся назад.

Внезапно он осознал ещё одну проблему, ещё более унизительную, чем предыдущую. Проблему, с которой он совершенно точно не хотел ничьей помощи. Некоторое время он попытался её игнорировать, но скоро понял, что через недолгое время она его пересилит. Но он не мог, не позволил бы этому случиться.

Превознемогая боль, он снова сел на край кровати и осмотрелся. Он оценил расстояние до двери в десять шагов, но понятия не имел, как далеко за дверью была нужная ему особая комната. Неважно, он чувствовал себя сильнее после еды, и у него не было выбора. Он встал и прошёл два шага. 

В этот раз, падая, Жавер умудрился не уронить мебель. «У меня стало лучше получаться — всё-таки уже третий раз за день», — подумал он с саркастической усмешкой. И всё же он был уверен, что шум падения даже одного его тела вскоре приведёт кого-нибудь к его двери. И скорее всего Вальжана, чтобы окончательно его унизить. 

Не успел он закончить эту мысль, как дверь отворилась и Вальжан посмотрел на него с укором. — Кажется, мы об этом уже говорили. Чёрт возьми, Жавер, вы  _не в состоянии_ бежать. — Он пересёк комнату и поднял его, не говоря больше ни слова, но держа его по-прежнему очень бережно. Он положил Жавера в кровать и завернул его в одеяла. — Вы же, кажется, обещали Мариусу, что останетесь, пока он вас не отпустит?

— Я... не собирался бежать, — прошипел Жавер. Боль в боку у него снова усилилась. — Мне просто нужно... — он замолчал, и, к своему ужасу, снова почувствовал краску на своём лице.

Вальжан какое-то время наблюдал за ним. — А, — сказал он ровно. — Так бы и сказали. — Он наклонился и выудил из-под кровати судно.

Жавер с ужасом посмотрел на посудину, затем на Вальжана. — Я не стану!

Вальжан закатил глаза: — Здесь госпиталь, Жавер. Мы всё это уже сто раз видели.

— Но вы... я... нет, не вы... — Жавер ненавидел заикаться, но чувствовал, что не может связать и двух слов от головокружения, лихорадки и чудовищного унижения.

— Ну, если хотите, я могу конечно попросить вам помочь Козетту, — сказал Вальжан с лёгкой усмешкой.

Жавер покраснел ещё сильнее.

— И есть ещё мой зять, но он сейчас снова на обходе, так что вам придётся подождать его возвращения ещё несколько часов.

Жавер застонал. Вальжан сейчас уже нарочно над ним издевался, это было очевидно. Не в состоянии посмотреть ему в глаза, он покачал головой и показал на судно.

Деловито, не говоря ни слова и почти не смотря на него, Вальжан помог ему принять правильное положение. — Я оставлю вас одного. Скоро вернусь. — Вальжан вышел из комнаты.

Жавер ощутил прилив благодарности. Вальжан не только заботился о самых стыдных его нужндах, но ещё и старался как можно больше облегчить его ситуацию. Жавер мысленно вернулся в Тулон, где никому, включая его, никогда не приходило в голову беспокоиться об интимных нуждах заключённых и их чувстве стыда, и где их соврешенно точно не спускали с цепи для отправки физических потребностей. Вальжану не составило бы теперь труда поквитаться с ним, но он доказал, что выше мелочной мести. Опять.

*****

Вальжан пришёл через несколько минут, чтобы убраться. Жавер был по-прежнему не в силах смотреть на него, так что на какое-то время Вальжан оставил его в покое. Но вскоре он вернулся с куском сладкого пирога и стаканом молока.

— Я только что ел.

— Докторское указание. Вам нужны силы на борьбу с лихорадкой.

Жавер молча прниял еду и начал есть, отламывая маленькие кусочки левой рукой. Он никогда в этом не признался бы, но он был голоден, как волк. За последние несколько месяцев он привык почти ничего не есть, но теперь, попробовав снова настоящей еды, тело его требовало ещё.

Вальжан сел на один из стульев и смотрел, как он ест.

Через какое-то время Жавер пробормотал: — Спасибо, Вальжан.

Вальжан тихо засмеялся: — Никогда не думал, что услышу от вас такое.

Жавер поймал себя на том, что едва не улыбается абсурдности ситуации. Он посмотрел на Вальжана с усмешкой.

— Не благодарите меня. Пирог испекла Козетта.

Жавер покачал головой: — Нет, не за это. Я имею в виду... — Ему пришлось сражаться с собой, чтобы не покраснеть снова, и злость на себя пересилила стыд. Он заставил себя посмотреть Вальжану прямо в глаза: — За то, что раньше.

Вальжан пожал плечами: — Это то, что мы здесь делаем. Мой долг. — Он улыбнуся, и Жавер увидел искреннюю доброту в его глазах. — Я уверен, что вы понимаете.

Жавер молча кивнул.

Какое-то время они сидели молча, пока Жавер медленно ел. Наконец Вальжан сказал: — Жавер, мне хотелось бы знать... — Он пристально посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Да?

— Вы... вы можете не отвечать, если это слишком личное...

У Жавера вырвался короткий смешок. — Я думаю, мы уже давно перешли этот мост. — Он заметил странное выражение на лице Вальжана при слове «мост» и внезапно ясно понял, о чём шла речь. — Что? — резко спросил он.

— Восемь месяцев назад... после баррикад... газета «Монитор» напечатала...

— Мой некролог? — догадался Жавер.

— Да. И короткую заметку. Они написали, что вы спрыгнули с моста собора Парижской богоматери.

Жавер прервал его и с вызовом сказал: — Они были правы. — Его взгляд пытался заставить Вальжана что-то на это ответить.

Вместо этого Вальжан закрыл лицо руками. У него вырвался звук, очень похожий на рыдание. — Боже мой.

Жавер уставился на него, не зная, что сказать.

Вальжан поднял голову, и Жавер мог поклясться, что в глазах у него стояли слёзы. — Мне очень жаль, что я толкнул вас на это. Клянусь вам, я этого не хотел.

Жавер рявкнул: — Ты думаешь, это из-за тебя, 24601? — Номер вырвался у него автоматически, в поптыке отгородиться от этих огромных сочувствующих глаз.

К сожалению, Вальжан правильно понял его реакцию, и выражение его лица стало ещё мягче. Он твёрдо встретил взгляд Жавера, и, к своему стыду, тот первый отвёл глаза. — Ладно, — огрызнулся он. — Так и было. И, как видите, этот план постигла та же участь, что и все мои планы, вас касающиеся.

— Что произошло? — спросил Вальжан со смесью участия и любопытства в голосе.

— Я даже не знаю. Я прыгнул, меня захватило течением, я подумал, что всё, наконец, коничилось... а затем я очнулся на берегу, в полдень; вокруг меня сновали люди и при мне не было ни кошелька, ни пальто. — Он пожал плечами. — Значит, по крайне мере, уличные мальчишки обратили на меня внимание, даже если никто другой меня не заметил. Я хотел сразу пойти попытаться снова, но не смог. Не на виду у всех прохожих, понимаете?

Вальжан кивнул. Всю свою жизнь Жавер был горд; конечно же, он оставался гордым и в смерти.

Не зная, почему, Жавер продолжил рассказ. Он так долго ни с кем не разговаривал, и внезапно терпеливого интереса человека, презираемого им тридцать лет, оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить его открыться. — Я спрятался в подвале. Я собирался дождаться темноты и попытаться снова. Но той ночью улицы были полны патрулей — восстание только что закончилось, и полиция и армия заполонили улицы. Я не хотел с ними столкнуться. Поэтому я выжидал. А на следующий день... — Он пожал плечами. — Я проснулся и внезапно понял, что больше не могу этого сделать.

— Вы вновь обрели волю к жизни?

Жавер фыркнул. — Нет, конечно. Но... я также потерял волю умереть. — Он вздохнул. — Давай, 24601, говори, как я жалок. Мы оба об этом думаем. Слишком слаб, чтобы завершить то, что я хотел сделать целых двадцать лет, затем слишком слаб, чтобы закончить всё вообще. Страшное невезение, что меня прибило обратно к берегу. — Его голос перешёл в хриплый шепот.

— Невезение? — тихо спросил Вальжан. — Как нам не везло сталкиваться друг с другом снова и снова в местах, отстоящих друг от друга на сотни миль в течение двадцати лет?

Жавер посмотрел на него: — Что вы имеете в виду?

— Я не верю в удачу, Жавер. Но я верю в провидение. — Вальжан встал и пошёл к двери. — Позовите меня, если вам что-то понадобится, — сказал он и закрыл дверь, оставив Жавера наедине с его мыслями.

*****

Когда Мариус зашёл вечером его проведать, он застал Жавера в глубокой задумчивости. Прежде чем он успел спросить, как тот себя чувствует, Жавер задал ему вопрос: — Это место.. ваш госпиталь... вы лечите бедных? Бесплатно?

— Да, — кивнул Мариус. — Ну, почти бесплатно. Некоторые немного нам платят, если могут, или работают на нас — стирают, убирают, столярничают и тому подобное. Но мы ни у кого не просим помощи, если они сами не предлагают. Разумеется, это оставляет очень много работы для нас троих.

Жавер нахмурился: — Вас только трое?

— Ну, у нас была служанка, Туссен, но она покинула нас две недели назад — она стала слишком стара для такой работы, и мы нашли для неё более лёгкую службу привратницей. Мы не стали больше никого нанимать — это сократило расходы. Но теперь мы особенно благодарны за любую помощь, которую нам оказывают вместо оплаты.

Жавер испытующе на него посмотрел: — Но это недёшево — содержать госпиталь?

Мариус вздохнул: — О, да. Мы существуем в основном за счёт пожертвований. Мой дед помог, познакомив нас со многими своими богатыми и влиятельными друзьями. Но всё равно мы никогда не смогли бы даже начать работу, если бы мой тесть не купил этот дом и не покрыл бы первоначальные расходы. Без его денег, вернее, без денег господина Мадлена... — он внезапно замолчал и посмотрел на Жавера в лёгкой панике: — Наверное, мне не стоило этого вам говорить.

Жавер рассмеялся, резко и неприятно: — Поверьте, господин доктор, мне всё известно о господине Мадлене, — и тихо добавил: — Я был первым, кто его узнал.

— Так оно и было, — раздался от двери голос Вальжана. Он удручённо улыбнулся Жаверу и обратился к Мариусу: — Как наш больной?

— Как и следовало ожидать. Меня по-прежнему беспокоит его лихорадка, — ответил молодой человек. Он обернулся к Жаверу: — Месье, если вам станет хуже, появится головокружение или тошнота, вы должны позвать на помощь. Даже посреди ночи. Такие симптомы могут моментально усилиться. Вы меня понимаете?

Жавер коротко кивнул.

Мариус поднялся. — Тогда я оставлю вас отдыхать. Спокойной ночи, месье. — Проходя мимо Вальжана, он пожелал спокойной ночи и ему, ненадолго положив руку тому на плечо.

Вальжан закрыл за ним дверь и сел на один из стульев, явно устраиваясь поудобнее.

Жавер критически посмотрел на него. — Что вы делаете?

Вальжан улыбнулся: — Остаюсь на ночь, — просто ответил он.

— Остаётесь?

— Я слишком хорошо вас знаю, чтобы поверить, что вы позовёте на помощь просто потому, что она вам понадобится.

— Я сказал вашему зятю...

— Вы сказали, что вы его поняли, а не что вы сделаете, как он просит.

Жавер коротко взглянул на него, наполовину сердито, наполовину с юмором. — Вы слишком хорошо разбираетесь в моём мыслительном процессе, Вальжан.

Вальжан открыто улыбнулся в ответ. — Я практиковался в этом двадцать лет. От вас не так-то просто скрыться. Приходилось поразмыслить.

— Я рад это слышать. — Жавер задумался. Ему было скучно, и ещё не хотелось спать после того, как он проотдыхал целый день, и он решил задать вопрос, который не давал ему покоя уже много лет: — Раз уж речь зашла о ваших увёртках, где вы их спрятали?

— Что я спрятал?

— Деньги господина Мадлена... ваши? Их так и не нашли, и уж поверьте мне, мы искали.

Вальжан улыбнулся и пожал плечами. — Я их закопал. Под каштаном с цинковой полосой вокруг ствола в монфермейском лесу.

Жавер фыркнул: — Просто, но гениально. Полиция не смогла бы рыть землю под всеми деревьями Франции всякий раз, когда пропадают чьи-либо деньги.

— Вот и я так подумал.

— И всё же я должен был догадаться. Монфермей, девочка... мне должно было это придти в голову.

— Даже вы не можете знать обо мне всего, — сказал Вальжан с широкой улыбкой. Жаверу показалось, что он увидел гордость у него во взоре.

— Я знал достаточно, чтобы арестовать вас в Париже и вернуть на галеры, не так ли? — ответил он с лёгкой насмешкой.

Вальжан улыбнулся без всякой горечи: — Временно.

— Я помню, как прочитал в газетах новость о вашей смерти. Вы ещё и утонули. — Жавер вспомнил, как ненадолго почувствовал восхищение, в первый раз заподозрив, что Вальжан сбежал из Тулона, инсценировав собственную смерть и таким образом не просто избежав, но и предотвратив преследование.

— Да, это ещё одно, что нас объединяет, — Вальжан улыбнулся. — Как вы нашли меня снова? Все думали, что я мёртв, значит не могло же быть ордера на мой арест?

— Я услышал слухи об обманчиво бедном человеке, живущем в Сен-Медаре, с маленькой девочкой впридачу, который щедро раздавал милостыню, куда бы он ни шёл. «Нищий, подающий милостыню»? — Жавер едва не улыбнулся. — Кто ещё это мог быть?

Вальжан покачал головой. — Я должен был догадаться, что это привлечёт слишком много внимания.

— Это бы вас не остановило. Благотворительность для вас важнее личной безопасности.

Вальжан посмотрел на него с удивлением. — Не только я один вас слишком хорошо знаю, — в его глазах стоял смех.

Жавер заставил себя не улыбаться в ответ. — К этому и должны были привести двадцать лет игры в кошки-мышки, я полагаю. — Он поудобнее устроился на подушках; его начинало клонить ко сну. — Так вы всерьёз собираетесь сидеть здесь всю ночь, наблюдая, не понадобится ли мне господин доктор?

Вальжан пожал плечами. — Это не первая моя бессонная ночь, — он улбынулся: — И даже не первая из-за вас.

Из-за идиотизма ли ситуации, или из-за лихорадки, или от обезболивающих, но Жавер не удержался и расхохотался. По-настоящему, а не коротким, горьким смешком, которым он обычно довольствовался. — До чего мы дожили, — наконец выдавил он из себя, — что вы теперь меня охраняете?

Вальжан присоединился к его смеху. — Мы пережили много странных вещей, что нам ещё одна?

Внезапно смех Жавера перешёл в кашель, судороги от которого сотрясли всё его тело. Вальжан моментально оказался рядом, гладя его по спине и помогая выпить воды.

Это близость была уже слишком для Жавера. Как только кашель прекратился, он оттолкнул Вальжана со всей силой, на которую был способен. — Отойди от меня, 24601, — резко сказал он.

Вальжан встал и вернулся на свой стул, и выражение его лица было... обиженное? К своему удивлению, Жавер слегка устыдился. Не в состоянии признаться в этом даже себе самому, он лёг и закрыл глаза. Погружаясь в сон и уже почти заснув, он готов был поклясться, что услышал, как Вальжан тихо сказал: — Спи спокойно, друг мой. — Но этого не могло быть, у него, должно быть, разыгралось воображение.

*****

Лихорадка действительно усилилась ночью — примерно через час после полуночи Вальжану пришлось звать Мариуса. Тот осмотрел Жавера и пришёл к заключению, что делать было особенно нечего, кроме как стараться сбить лихорадку, чтобы помочь больному бороться с ней.

Вальжан провёл остаток ночи, прикладывая холодные компресы к рукам и ногам Жавера и обтирая его лицо холодной водой, пока больной не находил себе места, не очень хорошо воспринимая окружающее. Несколько раз Вальжан ловил на себе испытующий, вопрошающий взгляд Жавера — но когда он спрашивал, нужно ли тому что-нибудь, Жавер отворачивался и закрывал глаза.

На рассвете лихорадка отступила. Вальжан с облегчением вернулся на свой стул и наблюдал, как Жавер наконец-то провалился в спокойный сон.

*****

В следующие несколько дней Жавер начал медленно выздоравливать. Мариус по-прежнему заходил к нему по енскольку раз в день, а Козетта и Вальжан приносили еду, чай и одеяла, рассказывали о повседневной жизни госпиталя и продолжали ухаживать за ним с такой заботой, которой, как казалось Жаверу, он соврешенно не заслуживал.

Хуже всего была физическая близость — помощь в мытье и отправлении физических потребностей — однако со временем Жавер почувствовал в себе перемену. Хотя он по-прежнему ненавидел зависимость и краснел при одной мысли о некоторых процедурах, которым ему пришлось подвергнуться, маленький голосок внутри него не испытывал отвращения к такому излишнему вниманию. Маленькая часть его начинала отвечать на тепло, на доселе неведомую ему заботу, на ласковый уход. Маленькая, мягкая часть, которя была взаперти и забыта всю жизнь Жавера, часть, о которой до того он даже не догадывался, начинала — расцветать. Всё чаще и чаще он ловил себя на том, что улыбается Козетте и Вальжану с искренней благодарностью, а также на том, что не может ответить гневной отповедью там, где это казалось уместным всего несколько дней назад. Перемена была почти незаметной, и её никто никогда не упоминал, но когда дни перешли в недели, Жавер понял, что, по крайней мере наедине с собой, он не может её отрицать.

Поэтому он изо всех сил старался не обращать на неё внимания.

*****

Когда он начал жаловаться на скуку, Вальжан принёс ему книги и газету «Монитор». Когда он начал жаловаться, что чувствует себя бесполезным, Козетта стала поручать ему маленькие задания, которые можно было выполнять, не вставая с кровати: скатывание бинтов, сортировку булавок. Он ворчал над подобной работой, но должен был честно себе признаться, что был странно рад чувствовать себя хоть в чём-то полезным. Он уже очень давно не чувствовал, что достиг чего бы то ни было.

Когда Мариус позволил ему нендолго вставать с постели, его часто можно было застать за кухонным столом, где он помогал Козетте резать овощи или Вальжану писать и адресовать письма с просьбами о пожертвованиях — его крупный и чёткий почерк оказался для этого очень подходящим. Он даже сообщил им адреса нескольких полицейских чиновников, известным своим интересом к благотворительности, но отказывался сам писать тем, кто мог бы узнать его почерк. Вальжан не настаивал.

*****

В один прекрасный день, когда они писали и адресовали письма, Вальжан внезапно выпрямился на стуле и испытующе посмотрел на Жавера.

Жавер почувствовал себя неуютно под этим неожиданно пристальным вниманием. — В чём дело? — нетерпеливо спросил он.

— Я просто подумал.. как сильно мы ценим вашу помощь. — Вальжан разрывался между нежеланием заставить Жавера встропорщиться от лишней, как показалось бы тому, похвалы, и необходимостью сказать ему это.

Жавер кивнул и хотел продолжить работу, но Вальжан ещё не закончил. — Поэтому я хотел бы знать...

— Что?

— Ну... вы с каждым днём чувствуете себя всё лучше и лучше, и скоро Мариус решит, что вы уже совсем здоровы.

— И слава богу, — пробормотал Жавер, но отсутствие уверенности в его тоне дало Вальжану лёгкую надежду.

— И я хотел спросить — вы всё ещё намерены уйти? — Ему категорически не хотелось бы видеть, как этот человек, к интеллекту и упорству которого он всегда испытывал уважение, растрачивает себя впустую, как он это делал последние несколько месяцев. И он был уверен, что именно это и произойдёт, если Жавер снова окажется на улице, без дела и без единой живой души, которой он была бы небезразлична его судьба.

Жавер изумлённо посмотрел на него: — Разумеется. О чём вы даже спрашиваете?

Вальжан поспешно продложил: — Потому что, понимаете, — вы не должны этого делать. У нас для вас есть место, и, правда, ваша помощь так много для нас значит...

Жавер прервал его коротким, горьким смешком: — Д, я уверен, что вы хотите, чтобы я тут у вас остался навечно. Даже не пытайтесь, Вальжан, двольно с меня вашей жалости. Как только господин доктор скажет, что я могу идти, я уйду.

Вальжан вздохнул, внутренне проклиная гордость собеседника. — И куда вы пойдёте? — спросил он напрямик.

Жавер горько посмотрел на него: — Беспокоишься обо мне, 24601?

— Да, — просто сказал Вальжан. — Я уже едва не стал причиной вашей смерти, и не хочу быть ею в будущем. Кроме того, это не жалость — нам действительно не помешала бы ваша помощь... особенно с деликатным положением Козетты.

Жавер остановился. — Госпожа баронесса...

— В интересном положении, да. Она сказала мне об этом только сегодня утром. — На секунду блаженная улыбка расплылась по лицу Вальжана. — Я буду дедушкой. Он почти ожидал, что Жавер заметит, что он не был родным отцом Козетте и поэтому также не мог стать настоящим дедом. Но реакция Жавера удивила его.

— Поздавляю, — сказал тот, с улыбкой, которая казалсь больше, чем механической вежливостью.

Неужели прошедшие недели показали Жаверу, что кровное родство было необязательно для того, чтобы люди беспокоились и заботились друг о друге, вне зависимости от того, кем они друг другу приходились? В таком случае ещё оставалась надежда.

Лицо Вальжана опять стало серьёзным. — Так что вы видите, что нам действительно не помешала бы ваша помощь. Пожалуйста, хотя бы подумайте над тем, чтобы остаться.

Жавер складывал письмо, нажимая на сгибы так сильно, что чуть не порвал бумагу. Он задумчиво уставлися на стол, затем медленно произнёс: — Господин доктор как-то сказал мне, что некоторые больные платят вам за лечение... работой?

Вальжан кивнул, чувствуя, как в него снова вселяется надежда. Если он сможет воззвать к гордости Жавера... — Да. Лекарства дороги, как и труд. И в госпитале так много работы. Конечно, мы пытаемся не настаивать, но уход, который мы здесь оказываем, на самом деле довольно дорог... — Он остановился и притворился, что говорил сам с собой. — Но конечно мы никого не заставляем ничего делать.

— Я полагаю, что большинство больных никогда полностью не расплачивается с долгами? Я знаю, сколько стоит больничное лечение в других местах города; наверное возврат всей суммы займёт... много недель?

Вальжан кивнул и притворился, что вздыхает. — Да, было бы лучше если бы люди были слегка более... но что я говорю. Ведь дело не в том, чего они хотят. Они делают, что могут. Но они также должны кормить свои семьи и работать по дому,  — он не сказал: «в отличие от вас», но Жавер и так прекрасно это услышал.

Глаза Жавера вспыхнули чем-то, чего Вальжан не мог понять. — Я возвращаю долги. Всегда. Полностью.

Вальжан коротко кивнул, не смея его прервать. Неужели сработало? Неужели Жавер  _ позволил  _ этому сработать?

— Итак, поскольку я здесь уже несколько недель... и за мной превосходно ухаживали..— он не отрываясь смотрел на свои руки — кажется только справедливым, если я... останусь на какое-то время. Чтобы работать. Пока не отработаю свой долг?

Вальжан кивнул, изо всех сил стараясь не заулыбаться от облегчения. — Это будет... уместно.

Жавер вздохнул, и Вальжан, не мог сказать, было ли это раздражением или облегчением. — Тогда я так и сделаю. Отработаю свой долг. Какое-то время. Может быть до рождения ребёнка... или столько, сколько понадобится, чтобы расплатиться с господином доктором. — Его лицо превратилось в бесстрастную маску, к которой так привык Вальжан за годы их знакомства. 

Вальжан больше не мог сдерживаться. Он улыбался, как сумасшедший. Ради Жавера он посторался говорить твёрдо и серьёзно. — Спасибо, Жавер. Большинство людей не так... корректны. — Он понял, что выбрал правильное слово, когда тот коротко взглянул на него со странной смесью облегчения, благодарности и высокомерной гордости.

— Ну, — сказал Жавер с той же необычной смесью эмоций в голосе, — тогда давайте вернёмся к работе. Некоторым из нас нужно возвращать долги. — Он придвинул к себе список адресов и начал яростно копировать их, больше не обращая внимания на Вальжана.

И зря, потому что он не заметил довольную удовлетворённую улыбку у того на лице. Жавер согласился остаться. Сперва на время, а затем... затем будет видно. Вальжан знал, что сделает всё от него зависящее, чтобы не дать этому человеку умереть в сточной канаве. Но для этого было необходимо время — время, которое теперь у него было. Широко улыбаясь, он вернулся к запечатыванию надписанных Жавером писем. 

Конец.

**Author's Note:**

> Разрешение на перевод... пока не получено.
> 
> Беты нет, ищу бету.
> 
> Сам себе редактор — это тяжело. Истязают местоимения и прямая речь. Поправки, замечания и комментарии приветствуются.
> 
> Первая запись на этом сайте.


End file.
